


情难寄

by cloudluna



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: In my barren land, you are the final rose.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	情难寄

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：本文为Phone Sex，全英文对话，看不懂的我也不负责翻译，有语法错误就当那两位英语没学好吧，反正我不会改的，写英文写得都要萎了  
> 关于文内问题解释在最后notes部分。

三亚的日光像个不讲道理的熊孩子。

在训练完回宿舍的路上，金博洋的脑海里冒出了这个天马行空的想法。来集训不到一个月的时间，金博洋穿运动短裤的腿就晒出了清晰的分界线，向来被粉丝称赞不输欧洲人的冷白皮脸色更不用说，黑了恐怕不止一个色号。现在要是回北京去，这脸怕不是能跟他聪哥比比谁更像块炭头了，金博洋自暴自弃地想着。

“天儿，今儿回去打不打游戏？”走在前面的金杨回头，一嗓子喊醒了由于想得太专注而没有跟上大部队的金博洋。

他江哥这肤色更惨，现在看起来像长年风吹日晒的老农民。金博洋在心里偷偷笑了笑，回答了对方刚才的问题：“今儿就不打了吧，ISU那个颁奖不是晚上十点直播吗，我回去找找有没有能看的信号。”

金杨挠了挠后脑勺，十分不解：“我没记错的话，咱们队里连一个入围最终候选名单的都没有吧？天儿你要看什么？”

话音刚落，他就被走在旁边的彭程捶了一拳。“你傻了吗？咱们队里是没有能拿奖的，天儿可还有个对象能拿奖呢！再说了，人小两口本来好不容易有时间腻歪腻歪，还没有俩月，天儿就被上面打包扔来海南了，心里能不想的吗？”

彭程这话实在说得太直白了，金博洋觉得脸上有些挂不住，撒腿就跑回了宿舍，连晚饭都没顾上吃。幸好他有先见之明，当初要求了自己住一间，这要是像以往一样和江哥一起住，那可就没法过了。

他和羽生结弦的关系，自从世锦赛取消，羽生结弦打包跟着他跑来中国后，在队里就算不上什么秘密了，大家也都心照不宣地给他俩行了些方便。但全队海南集训是上面下达的指示，队里没权力把金博洋单独留在北京，接近两个月的时间，让羽生结弦在北京蹲成望夫石也不太合适，最后商议的决定就是金博洋随队前往海南，羽生结弦由ANA协调航班飞往仙台。至于后续再如何安排，就要看情况发展了。

其实金博洋一开始并没觉得有什么问题，他和羽生结弦一年见不上两次是常态，早就习惯了聚少离多的日常，像今年这样在一起呆了几个月才是意外之喜。但他显然没有意识到，由俭入奢易由奢入俭难，人是不会渴求从来没有得到过的东西的，得到了再失去才是最残忍的刑罚。

要是让他老铁知道天总因为对象不在好长时间都没睡好觉的话，他这脸怕不是要丢到多伦多去了，金博洋有些无奈地想到。

因为在家乡知名度太高，为了防止被人认出来围堵，羽生结弦自从回了仙台，就把作息调成了北美模式，每天下半夜悄悄出门去冰场练习，白天在家里补觉。以至于明明在隔壁时区的两个人，过出了十几个小时时差的感觉，互相联系的时候几乎总有一方不在线上。金博洋掰着手指头算了算，他们俩上次聊天似乎是在四五天前，他下训的时候和刚起床没多久的羽生结弦打了个招呼，根本没说几句话。

当一个话唠突然不爱和你说话了，这问题可就相当严重了。金博洋倒不担心羽生结弦移情别恋，毕竟这么作息颠倒根本碰不见人，但他总忍不住怀疑，在长久相处了以后，抛开对他跳跃技术的迷恋，羽生结弦会不会察觉到他本质的贫乏，进而对他整个人都失去了兴趣？

但他这人都自由生长这么些年了，现在就算多念个北体的研究生也不能补充内在了不是么。金博洋一边念叨着一边打开了直播。前几项颁奖结果可以说是毫不意外，得奖的人和他又不怎么熟，主持人的英文说起来没完没了，甚至还把BO拉来现场讲座，金博洋听得都打起了哈欠。

这也太无聊了，羽生他真的会来视频连线吗，说不定只给ISU发了个vcr……金博洋胡思乱想了大半个小时，终于轮到了羽生结弦入围的第一个奖项：最佳考斯滕。

羽生结弦在视频连线里出现的那一瞬间，金博洋感觉自己仿佛听见了无数个屏幕前面传来的惊叹声。西装这个选项其实不算意外，毕竟羽生结弦总有些奇奇怪怪的仪式感，哪怕这个所谓的颁奖除了主持人之外大家都穿得很随意，他也一定是穿得最正式的那个。但问题在于，他穿的形式并不是普遍意义上一丝不苟的正装套。

因为花样滑冰项目自带的社交属性，金博洋在大大小小的赛后晚宴上没少见过穿西装的羽生结弦，但他以往见到的都是对方衬衫扣子扣到最上面一颗，端端正正打好领带穿好外套的样子，而不是视频里这个模样——西装外套是有些休闲的款式，微微敞着，没打领带，衬衫的领子被随意地压在外套的下面，扣子倒是有扣好，但因为缺少了领带的束缚，纤细修长的脖颈一览无余，锁骨窝窝若隐若现，无端地自带了一股半遮半露的诱人风情。

更何况，这个人还认真地做了发型，说不定发言都提前打了底稿，没有熟悉的憋不出来的英语脸，而是带着恰到好处的微微笑意和眼波流转间的自信与认真。金博洋在心里简直要嚎叫了：他没心思知道羽生结弦到底在讲什么，他只知道，现在全世界大概有无数迷妹（说不定还有迷弟？）在对着他的男人舔屏，但他不仅什么都不能做，还和粉丝们同样看得见摸不着！

不过就算摸得着又如何呢，口口声声说羽生结弦是你的男人，难道就真觉得他属于你了不成？金博洋往后一靠，整个人瘫进了椅子里。他虽然自恋，但好歹有自知之明，他本身并不是个多么有趣的灵魂，也没长成倾国绝色，甚至连比赛成绩都不是出类拔萃的，这段感情带来的危机感几乎是时时刻刻存在于他的脑海里：羽生结弦对他的新鲜感，到底还能维持多久？

时间在金博洋的胡思乱想中快速流逝，等他再次被羽生结弦的名字唤回神智的时候，颁奖已经进行到了最后一项。

啧，陈巍在家是不是光吃不动了，这脸胖的，看起来都能把羽生结弦装进去了。金博洋看了看画面左侧一身程序员同款格子衬衫的陈巍，和画面右侧仍然着装正式，仪态完美的羽生结弦，默默腹诽道。

虽然不知道ISU搞这么个奖项有什么意义，但最有价值选手这一项奖，羽生结弦获奖是所有人都毫无异议的实至名归。就算这身装束确实好看又诱人，但是听不懂的感言真是太长了，又是大半夜的。金博洋的上下眼皮已经打起了架。

在手肘边嗡嗡震动的iPad惊醒了已经迷迷糊糊睡过去的金博洋，屏幕上闪烁着Facetime邀请——国内的老铁们找他都是QQ微信，实在不行了还可以打电话，国外的基本上用Ins和Twitter，能通过Facetime来找他的，只有他那个好几天都没消息的男朋友了。

“Yuzu？Is the ceremony over？”羽生结弦刚才不是还在发表领奖感言吗，怎么这就有空给他打视频了？

“I'm so sad Boyang didn't watch the award at all. I have already recorded a Japanese video to the Federation after the ceremony.”羽生结弦摆出了一副委屈脸，颁奖都已经结束半个多小时了，金博洋居然还问他这种问题，可不就是根本没看嘛，完全浪费了他认真选衣服造型，装扮自己的努力。

“I really watched! But I really want to sleep when you speak so much English. So I fall asleep accidentally in the end.”金博洋努力地为自己辩解了一下，他真的真的不是没看好嘛。他想了想，又求生欲很强地补了一句：“And, you are so charming today.”

羽生结弦微微勾了勾嘴角，笑得十分不真诚：“But I want to charm you only...Failed completely, or you wouldn't fall asleep.”

他的话立刻勾起了金博洋刚才看直播时的心塞，金博洋觉得自己简直可以去知乎回答类似于“有个万人迷的男友是什么感觉”这一类的问题了。

“Your charm has never been just for me. So many fans like you and want you. I'm just common one of them. Even sometimes, your fans met you more times than me every year. ”

“But you can have me all. ”

“No, I can't be so selfish. ”金博洋摇了摇头，这个问题他其实已经想过很多次，从不觉得羽生结弦能属于他一个人。“You belong to the whole world. ”

“Boyang! what you said is really selfish!”羽生结弦没想到跟男朋友视频居然还能生一肚子气，然而男朋友是自己选的，就算是傻了点，也不至于就不要了。

“Hanyu Yuzuru is a human, not a God, I can't satisfy everyone's wishes.”他又不是圣诞老人，真要说他属于全世界的话，把他整个人劈成八百份都不够用的。“And, I even can't even realize my own wishes. I want to hug and kiss you every hour and moment, but you know, I can't.”

“Yeh, you're right.”金博洋并没有被对方说服，反而是提出了另一个问题。“So how long can you stand it? A long distance relationship without physical touch? When my advantages, such as jump or ‘lovely’, are no longer enough to attract you, is it time for you to get bored and leave me?”

羽生结弦已经憋屈到没话可讲了，他觉得在这段关系里，自己就够缺乏安全感了，没想到金博洋居然还能更上一层楼。当他们在现实中见面的时候，金博洋总是乖巧而温顺的，像现在这种颇有锋芒的样子，对羽生结弦来说略微有些陌生。

不过听听这说的都是什么，金博洋对自己的魅力，真的是一点数都没有。“You are so lacking in self-confidence, Boyang. In my barren land, you are the final rose.”

这句诗羽生结弦最初是在师兄费尔南德兹用来泡妹子的诗集上看到的，但是并不影响他觉得这非常适合用来形容第一次在赛场上见到金博洋时的感受。仿佛是一道闪电劈开迷雾，光芒照亮了前进的方向。即使金博洋不再是男单赛场上难度最巅峰的那个人，可是他曾经给所有人带来的震撼，是不会被抹去的。

不过既然道理说不通，那就只有行动能证明他自己的心意了。“Now, don't think anything. Just follow me.”

“What?”金博洋一头雾水，这是他说的哪句话又触发了对方的抖S心理？

“You don't feel secure, maybe because what I do is to little. ”羽生结弦狠狠地在“do”上加了重音，伸手扯了扯自己的领口，继续发布指令：“Open the inner bag of your case and take out the things. ”

金博洋的箱子向来都是妈妈收拾，这次因为通知得急，他根本没看箱子里都装了些什么，要找东西就乱翻一通，完全不知道箱子的暗袋还放了东西。他拉开拉链，伸手进去摸了摸，掏出两个安全套和一小包简易装的润滑剂。

“Did you put these in? ”金博洋无语地把手中的东西举到镜头前。“Why?”

“Just be prepared for unexpected conditions. Those are giveaways from the formal dress lubricant I bought last time. ”羽生结弦语速飞快地解释了物品的来源，一边解着自己的扣子，一边指示金博洋：“Take off your clothes, and prepared yourself. ”

金博洋就算是再迟钝，听到这也明白羽生结弦打着什么主意了：“Phone Sex? ”

“Correct. ”羽生结弦挑了挑眉毛，似乎在询问金博洋有什么意见。

行……吧。分开这么多天了，要说不想念对方的身体，那基本是睁眼说瞎话。金博洋从抽屉里翻出平板支架，把iPad在床头柜上安置好，然后简单粗暴地把T恤和短裤扯掉，冲进浴室洗了个战斗澡。

屏幕对面的羽生结弦似乎察觉到金博洋对他这身衣服的偏爱，并没有对自己的造型做出多大的改变，只是解开了衬衫扣子，皮带和裤子的拉链，把笔记本挪了个方位，保证镜头能够拍到他大部分的身体。

不得不说，犹抱琵琶半遮面从来都最具风情，羽生结弦这副又纯又欲的样子令金博洋的脸颊有些发烫。他移开眼神，咬着包装袋的一角撕开了润滑剂。

他真的不喜欢这黏糊糊的手感，但谁让他不是个姑娘呢，缺点儿功能。话说回来，就算是女孩子，如果没什么经验的话，羽生结弦那天赋异禀的玩意儿，不用点辅助措施怕也是不能直接就上的吧。

金博洋对于给自己扩张润滑还算是有点儿经验，但毕竟不是在自己家里，没什么道具可以用，只有自己的手指，对柔韧性的要求就比较高了。他侧躺下来，把白皙的后背和曲线完美的臀部留给镜头，在手指上涂了厚厚一层润滑，摸索着按压身后的那个小小入口。

这个诱人的小洞口，羽生结弦比金博洋本人还要更加熟悉，毕竟他“使用”过许多次。他看着金博洋在洞口揉了许久，肌肉松弛下来，润滑液完全浸透到内部，才终于捅进去了一根手指。

对金博洋而言，一根手指倒算不得什么，比这更粗的也不是没进去过，但是这个整条胳膊都向后掰的姿势实在是不太舒服，还有些使不上劲的感觉。作为花滑运动员，他的柔韧虽然比不上羽生结弦那能拉贝尔曼的逆天程度，也还算是不错，但他绝对没有在床上拉筋的爱好。而且，这么扭着让他手指的动作都不太灵活了，他是知道自己的敏感点大概在哪里的，可是他并不能准确地触碰到那个位置。

“Turn around, Boyang, I don't want to just look at your back. ”虽然背面也是很美好的风光，但羽生结弦还是更希望能够看到金博洋沉迷情欲的表情和眼神。

使了半天劲都没戳准敏感点的金博洋有些心急，愣了一下才反应过来羽生结弦说了什么，乖乖地翻了个身，一抬头就直面了羽生结弦充满侵略性的眼神。

“I can't touch it...”金博洋忍不住抱怨了一句，难道是他自己的手指没有羽生结弦的长吗，为什么羽生结弦能用手指把他搞到死去活来，他自己摸就没有半点感觉？一边说着，金博洋一边伸手，想要抚慰一下自己前面那还疲软着的小家伙。

他还软着，视频另一端的羽生结弦可硬了许久了，金博洋这委委屈屈，发音还有点儿黏连的一句话说得他十分想把自己的家伙也掏出来撸两把。不过，他表面上仍然是一副风轻云淡的冷静表情。

“I said follow me, Boyang, you can't touch your cock without my permission. ”

金博洋被他直白的用词惊得一哆嗦——虽然相处多了，知道羽生结弦不是随时随地都在散发着仙气，但也从来没想到能听到他说出这个单词——倒是误打误撞地划过了他找了许久都没找到的敏感点，咝地倒吸了一口凉气。

不过他还是乖乖地把手从前面移开了，就是心里有些不平衡。“So you just watch me do it? At least you should pay for my performance? ”到现在，他还没看见羽生结弦露出除了胸口以外的部位呢。

“If I guess right, you like my suits? ”羽生结弦一脸无辜，不过他还是把衬衫从裤子里拽出来，掏出自己的那一根，调整了一下姿势，对着镜头微微顶了顶。

不要，这个样子真的很令人想入非非啊！金博洋在心里哀嚎了一句，脸上以肉眼可见的速度泛起了红晕。

“Don't stop dear, your spot is right here. ”羽生结弦很不走心地撸了撸自己的性器，催促着另一边的金博洋。

敏感点只要碰到了一次，再找那个位置就变得容易多了，不过手指捅起来实在是不够满足，哪怕两根手指一起上也一样。而且，一直保持这个扭曲的姿势，他的胳膊已经开始微微酸麻。

“I want your cock...Fingers are not enough.”

“Um, Just imagine... you are feeling every centimeter of me, I'm so far inside you and you are feeling me in your whole body. I'm kissing your neck, and your shoulds. I'm bitting your skin the way you like. ”

“艹！”金博洋喉咙里爆出了一声国骂，一半是因为被不停戳中的敏感点，一半是因为羽生结弦口中那些他甚至从没有想象过的露骨言语挑逗。

“Did you say something bad?”羽生结弦虽然对中文接近一窍不通，但是不管什么语言，脏话都是最好辨认的。“Good boy shouldn't say dirty words. As a price, I'll fuck you so hard, and you won't even able to sit down tomorrow. ”

金博洋快哭了，羽生结弦这都是从哪儿学来的色情发言啊。更不妙的是，他的身体还真的对这些话产生了反应，内壁蠕动包裹着他自己的手指，前面已经完全硬了，金博洋忍不住扭了扭腰，在不能碰前面的情况下，手指虽然可以给他带来快感，但这远远不够，他渴望着更多……

“So give me more! I need you! ”金博洋加快了手指进出的频率，听见视频另一端传来细微的水声。抬眼一看，羽生结弦正在飞快撸动着他那一根，性器的顶端已经溢出了许多透明的，亮晶晶的液体。他咬着下唇，额头微微冒出了细小的汗珠。

“く——そ！”只要是个正常的男人，对另一半在床上提出快一点要更多这种要求都无法忍耐吧。

“You said dirty words too! ”金博洋不满地回怼了一句，但他并没有什么“制裁”对方的办法，只能刺激羽生结弦：“Are you no good in bed? I hear your wheezing. ”

“Now I'm deep inside you and I'll come so much that it will be flooded from you! ”羽生结弦才不会真的被他这点儿幼稚的挑衅激到，但是他很乐意给看起来快坚持不住了的金博洋多加一点催化剂。

“呃…啊…艹！”虽然他们作为运动员，一向都很注意身体状况，从来没有真正的内射过，但羽生结弦那句话在金博洋的脑海中仍然形成了生动的画面，甚至让他真的有了一种自己被对方喷射出来的液体灌满的错觉。这刺激实在是太过，金博洋几乎是尖叫着喷了自己一身，手指无力地从身后滑出，整个人软软地摊平在了床上。羽生结弦还处在英语模式，看到对面淫靡的景象几乎是脱口而出了一声Fuck，爆破音尖锐得几乎快成了超声波。

金博洋看着对面沉迷情欲，眼睛几乎赤红的羽生结弦忍不住笑了笑，往身后又塞回了一根手指，他还处在高潮的余波中，每触碰一下敏感点，都会不由自主地轻微抽搐，性器顶端冒出一小股白浊。

“Yuzu, come for me. ”

羽生结弦早就蓄势待发了，更何况金博洋这样邀请他。因为离得太近，他喷射出来的液体还飞溅到了镜头上。

“How is your Mac? ”金博洋幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，看着对面羽生结弦从Pooh纸巾盒里抽了一把纸巾，手忙脚乱地擦拭着他可怜的笔记本电脑。

“Thanks to you, it still works. ”羽生结弦没好气地飞了个眼刀，这人也忒没良心了，自己爽够了就来拿他找乐子。

“OK, no kidding. ”金博洋收起了玩笑的神色，认真说道：“We will return to Beijing in mid-August. How about you? Can't go back to Toronto yet? ”

提到这个问题，羽生结弦也很是无奈，他长期呆在日本实在是有许多不方便的地方。“According to the Federation, I'm afraid I'm going to stay in Japan for a long time, to make sure that I can enter NHK. So maybe I won't go back to Toronto this year. ”

“So when can we meet next time? ”金博洋也听到了些风声，今年即使还能办比赛，恐怕也都是线上或者在国内比赛，他和羽生结弦不可能在比赛上碰面。

“I don't want to lie to you. It's hard to get a chance. ”羽生结弦放缓了语气，生怕金博洋再陷入自怨自艾的恶性循环。“In this year, the world changed, the people changed. However, my love will never change. We have distance but combining our hearts together to move forward. Never be afraid of me leaving you, remember? In my barren land, you are the final rose. ”

“You are unique in fact. ”在金博洋心里，羽生结弦才最独一无二，不可替代。不安全感在他的心中仍然存在，但羽生结弦心里总有他一席之地——对金博洋来说已经十分满足了。世界在飞速地变化，也许有一天，羽生结弦也会变，但在那之前，让他好好珍惜这奢侈的时光吧。

* * *

Note：

①情难寄：题目取自晏殊《清平乐·红笺小字》“鸿雁在云鱼在水，惆怅此情难寄”一句，意境很适合，对吧？

②In my barren land, you are the final rose：在我荒芜的废土上，你是唯一的玫瑰。出自智利诗人聂鲁达《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》，原文为西班牙语。

③cock：嗯……是个比较粗俗的用词，换成中文的话，就是jb……

④spot：女性敏感点叫G-spot，男性敏感点就是前列腺，但是这个英文单词念出来大概百分之九十以上的非英母语的人都不知道是个什么东西，所以就用了spot。

⑤くそ：kuso，语气词，看到过牛哥在冰场上这么骂来着哈哈哈哈哈哈

⑥牛哥最后那段感言：化用了24h放出来那段预告视频的英文翻译，我自己加工了一下，如果ooc不是我的错。


End file.
